The present disclosure relates to a planetary carrier of a planetary gear including first and second pinion gears having axial lengths different from each other.
Conventionally, as a planetary carrier of this type, a planetary carrier has been known which rotatably supports short pinion gears and long pinion gears of a Ravigneaux type planetary gear constituting a transmission (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-089051, for example). This planetary carrier includes a carrier body and a carrier cover, and the carrier cover has an annular extension portion that surrounds the substantially entire short pinion gears and portions of the long pinion gears. The extension portion of the carrier cover constitutes a clutch hub of a clutch (C-2) that is disposed to surround the extension portion. On the outer peripheral side of a drum portion of the carrier body, a brake (B-2) and a one-way clutch (F-1) are arranged side by side.